fetchfandomcom-20200213-history
Emmie
Emmie is a Season 5 contestant on Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman. She came in second place, behind Marco in the Season 5 finale. Challenges *Emmie was fetched by Ruff, along with the others, and got stuck on Game Show Island. *Emmie and the others figured out how to get off of Game Show Island. Everyone got 80 points. *Then Emmie stays behind to do the Half-Time Quiz Show, and earned 40 points, along with Jay and Marc. *Emmie, again, stayed at the studio with Rubye and Marc, they each earned 45 points. *Emmie went off with all of the FETCHER's to Ruffman Manor and figured out it wasn't haunted. They all earned 80 points. *Emmie stayed in the studio for the third time with Jay and Rubye, and got a perfect 50 in the quiz! *Emmie then went to a cheese factory and learned how to make cheese, as well as make her own mozzerella. She made grilled cheese and her family loved it. She earned 85 points. She also won the bonus points and got a fondue pot and a book called Cheese Out with Chet. *Emmie went with Shreya, Marc, and Marco to make a wedding cake! Emmie and Shreya both earned 75 points. *Ruff sends Emmie, Marc, and Jay to find gold- but ends up with a bunch of laundry detergent. Emmie seemed to love riding the horses, and ended up with 80 points, and gets the 10 bonus points. She wins a gold prospecting kit. *Marco and Emmie go and examine the footprint's in the sidewalk to find out who stole Ruff's knome. They win 75 points. Emmie wins the 5 bonus points, but Shreya wins with 85 points. *Emmie and Shreya go to build a hovercraft for Ruff so he can fetch balls. Emmie wins 80 points. *Marc and Emmie meet some mimes to help Ruff with charades. They perform for a live audience, as well as the Fetch crew, and end up with 91 points. *Emmie and the FETCHER's go and figure out a mummy mystery, only to find that the mummy was all a plot by Bluff Ruffman and his jerky company. She won 85 points, and wins the bonus points. She gets a necklace that spells "Emmie" in Egyptian Hyroglypichs. *Emmie spends the day in Studio G with Shreya and Jay. They won 45 points. *Emmie and Jay go to Wyoming to work with songbirds. They win 80 points. *Emmie and Rubye go to Yellowstone National Park to learn about wolves. They earn 80 points. *Emmie stays in Studio G with Jay and earn 45 points. *Emmie goes with all the FETCHER's to meet private investigators. Emmie got 80 points, the same as Jay and Marc. *Emmie goes on a pirate mission with all the FETCHER's. She wins 80 points. *Finally, Emmie competes in the FETCH Finale! She wins second place with 8306 points. Notes *She and Rubye are the only FETCHER's to know each other prior to the show. *She was a witch on the Halloween special. *Her boat held 130 pieces of candy. Category:Fetchers